


Here we come Caroling

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: 12 days of omorashi [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Friendship, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: 12 days of omorashi day 5: while carolingXander takes Matt caroling with his church Choir, but Matt’s bladder had other plans
Series: 12 days of omorashi [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053605
Kudos: 4





	Here we come Caroling

“Come Matt, It’ll be fun.” Xander said.

“I don’t know Xander, I’m just not good at singing.”

“Hey, we don’t care if you’re a good singer or not. Besides, we’re doing this for God.”

“Alright Xander, I’ll go. I don’t have anything to do today anyway.”

“You’ll have a good time Matt.”

Every year Xander’s church choir goes out caroling in the neighborhood. Xander, being the theater kid he is, loves doing it. He has an amazing voice and always looks forward to it. He’s the youngest person in his choir, the other members are adults but he’s only 13. Matt on the other hand was the complete opposite. Matt did not have a great voice and wasn’t used to performing in front of strangers. Sports were more his thing. His church didn’t have a choir. But he still agreed to go with Xander, what else did he have to do.

Matt made sure to get bundled up because it was snowing that day. He wasn’t really that excited for caroling but it was something to do, and he got to hang with Xander.

Matt was going to meet Xander at his church, which wasn’t to far from his house, so he walked. 

When he got there, he was met with Xander standing right outside the door. Xander took him and introduced him to the other members of the choir. The were all very nice people. They were all in between the ages of 20-45.

A few minutes later, they picked up they’re music sheets and went around the neighborhood. 

They sang all types of songs for each house. All types of Christmas gospel songs. Matt knew every single one, they played them at his church all the time during November and December.

But while they were at the second house, Matt was wondering how long this was going to take because he forgot to use the bathroom before he left. He didn’t have to go though, yet

Matt nudged Xander. “How far are we going?”

“We’re going to every street on the block. It is going to take a while.”

“Alright. Just wondering.”

After a while, Matt could start feeling the urge to go. It wasn’t to bad, just a little pressure in his abdomen that’s all. He was feeling pretty confident that he could hold it until he got home.

Matt was sort of having fun. He stood in the back because when didn’t want people to hear his terrible voice. Also, he was kind of a shy person. But he was glad he came he was really enjoying himself.

But the enjoyment didn’t last long because Matt’s bladder started getting heavier and heavier by the second. Matt tried his best to ignore it and focus on singing.

“Hey Xander, are we almost done?” Matt asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“I, um, have to go.”

“Go where?”

“The bathroom. I forgot to use it before I got here and I have to go really bad.” Matt’s cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

“Uh, can you hold it?”

“I don’t know Xander. Just how much longer?”

“I think we only have 2 more streets after this one. Just try your best to hold it.”

Matt did try his best to hold it. He kept his legs squeezed together and bounced on his toes. He was anticipating getting done so he could relive his aching bladder.

Everything was going well for a while. Until at one house, Matt could feel his underwear start to get damp. He was starting to get very worried.

He could feel his pants get wetter and wetter by the minute, until he was at one house, and that’s when he lost control.

It all happened so fast, Matt could feel a stream start and he tried everything in his power to stop it, but he couldn’t. He looked down and and saw that the snow around his feet was starting to melt and turn yellow. There was a wet spot on his snow pants, but it wasn’t to noticeable. 

He nudged his friend and whispered, “hey Xander?”

He whispered back, “yeah Matt?”

“I wet myself.”

“Wait, what?”

“I wet myself Xander. I couldn’t hold it anymore.”

“Oh, well, that’s alright Matt. There’s only a few more houses on this street then we got them next, then we can go home.”

“Alright.” Matt’s cheeks were burning with embarrassment. He was just glad he was standing in the back.


End file.
